Split Personality
by Thriced
Summary: Takes place during chap 160. The Science Department's potions are known to work miracles, but as HQ is being moved to a newer location, chaos ensues. Both Kanda and Lavi have been turned into children and Miranda shows a newer side of her personality.


Split Personality

Chapter I: Potion X

Disclaimer: does not belong to me in any way. If only…

A/N: Spoilers from chapter 159! Actually this is based on chapter 159, so if you haven't read it yet then you'd feel kinda… lost. Or maybe not. This event replaces the one that takes place chapter 160 and onwards.

.

* * *

.

The unpredictable attack of the Noah Lulubell and her incredibly strong spawn, a fourth-level akuma had left the headquarters of the Exorcists in shambles. It was inevitable, everyone had to move since the tower was no longer as safe as it had been a few days ago.

Boxes of all sorts and sizes lay stacked against the unharmed walls as people shuffled here and there. The science lab had been totaled but few of its valuable products were still in good condition and ready to move out along with the survivors.

It was dark outside. The soothing noise of beating rain against the windows and thunder crackling through the sky only added to the noise inside the library as everyone tried their best to help with the relocation.  
Allen yawned noisily, eyes dangerously fluctuating as his sleep-deprived body threatened to shut down… which became the case. As the young, short-haired boy proceeded to carry a large box towards the door, he stopped beside a particularly tall stack of books and other various… scientific items to rest his legs. Unfortunately, his sleep took advantage of his break to take over and indulge him into a peaceful nap.

In the distance, Link watched the boy with curiosity as to why he had stopped. It only dawned on him that Allen had fallen asleep when the short boy started to sway to his left towards the stack of books and things. Timothy was trying his best to stop his master from toppling over dangerous science articles but to no avail.

"D-Dummy!" Reever, the head of the science department made a lunge for the boy after having caught a glimpse of the catastrophe that was about to happen. "Wake up Allen!"

But it was too late. The exorcist fell to the ground along with the books and bottles of odd looking liquid only to find himself wake up in shock while a large cloud of purple-like mist blurred his vision. The boy immediately stood up but his head felt a little heavier than before. "Waaaah?!" Allen's hair was no long short, but now it nearly went down to his waist.

The science chief slapped his head. "Not another one…" Today had been one of those days where everyone became ten times more clumsy than usual. Perhaps it was because Komui made everyone wake up so early to move... yes it was probably his fault. Everything was his fault.

Much to Reever's irritation, a burst of unhappy comments from the peanut gallery, aka, the exorcists soon followed.

"You stupid science guys make too much weird shit!" Lavi furiously bellowed. His tone was meant to be threatening but his chibi appearance contradicted. He now stood on the sofa with clothes way to big for him. The shirt he previously wore now hung like a baggy dress as for his pants were practically off.

"My hair turned into bunny ears…" the Bookman quietly sobbed. His hair had always been the most prized part of his entire body and having them turn into bunny ears…

"Admit it! You don't work at all, you just fool around!" Kanda yelled, sword raised as he too meant to sound menacing but his chibi-cuteness totally destroyed the image. Both Kanda and Lavi had been victimized by the 'chibi-potion' as Lenalee called it.

Allen sighed in relief after having calmed down. Miranda was currently tying his hair in a neat ponytail. "Thank God I got lucky," he whispered to himself. There could have been uglier potions lying around the lab and dear God knew what they'd do to him.

Reever nervously smiled. He turned around ignoring the rest of the comments and stalked off. "C'mon, let's get packing."

The two little boys followed after him with murderous intent meanwhile Noise Marie and Lenalee attempted to stop them. Luckily, both little chibis fell flat on their face after attempting to run in huge, baggy clothes.

The day progressed quite slowly. Rather… painfully, excruciatingly slowly. Only an hour had passed after Allen's hair growth. It was not 3 a.m. and dark as ever outside.

Lavi and Kanda had been changed into more suitable clothing provided by the sulking Bookman. They were like children again, no longer bearing a grudge against Reever and following him around the place while constantly questioning him about the new location.

Little by little the place started to clear a little and there was even some space to walk. Yet books still littered around everywhere. This place was still a terrible nightmare to the clumsy, notably Miranda.

Trying to do her best to help everyone, the poor woman tried to lift up double the amount of boxes than others and wobbled about to get them to their designated spot. So far she was doing rather well, with exceptions of Noise Marie preventing her from falling a few times. It was a great accomplishment for Miranda. She had done a lot more work than the science department workers and she felt quite good about it. Everyone would perhaps appreciate her a little more-

The young woman thought too soon. As she hummed a soft tune to herself while balancing a particularly heavy box, a dictionary the size of a bible stood in her way and Miranda stumbled. Unfortunately Marie was too far to help her this time.

To make matters worse, both Lenalee and Bookman were in front of her, thus receiving the full-blow of the liquid that the box contained.

"Not again…" Reever sighed as Allen watched in horror.

Another large cloud of blue now emerged, covering both figures in it. It dissipated as quickly as it first appeared yet it left two sightly confused individuals.

At first, everyone thought that this potion had done nothing wrong which would be extremely lucky… but then…

"Meow?" Lenalee's eyes widened.

"Meow meow!" Bookman didn't seem very fazed by it however.

"Waaaah!! They're talking like cats!"

"Alright! Who made this?!"

Allen wanted to bang his head on a wall. His newly renewed headache throbbed painfully. "I'm sick of moving the science department."

"Aieeeeee!!!!!! I'm sorry!! I'll become a cat, too, to make up for it!" Miranda grasped for the closest, and remaining bottle that fell out of the box while panicking. The other exorcists had tried to stop her from chugging the content but it was too late. With the clumsy exorcists' expertise in making up for something she had done wrong, the woman had already uncorked the bottle and gulped down the whole. Allen had forgotten the wavy-haired woman whose frail and broken soul he had first met had probably been a master drinker.

The whole place became silent. Thunder and rain from the torments of the weather outside could clearly be heard now as everyone stopped to stare at what that woman had done.

At first, Miranda curiously looked around. "Eh? How come my voice is still-"

But her voice cut off as her eyes widened and pupils dilated. The woman was as stiff as a board but then her eyes dropped and her mind drifted into unconsciousness. Allen quickly caught the woman who had fainted and looked bewilderingly at Reever whose mouth was agape like everyone elses'. His eyes then drifted down to the bottle Miranda had previously held.

A sudden wave of nausea and shock coursed through Reever's body making him feel a little light headed. The hairs on his arm stood on end as his breath became short.

"A-Allen!" he choked. "Let go of her!"

The white-haired boy gave him a questioning glare but his confusion was soon answered as he felt himself being pulled by an incredible force towards the ground. His face was now mere inches from Miranda's whose eyes were no longer those of the gentle lady. They were cold and somewhat malicious.

"Oi," said Miranda in a nonchalant, uncaring tone. It was much more different than her usual, upbeat and worried voice. "Get-"

The shorter boy was now swept off his feet as a strong hand picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"your-"

Everyone in the room stared, wide-eyed.

"hands-"

Allen's eyes were blank with confusion.

"OFF ME!"

With one sweep, Mirande violently threw the boy into a bookshelf which collapsed onto the poor boy who fell in a heap at the bottom.

Gasps were uttered from the crowd as they have never seen a gentle lady like Miranda act so… violently. Lenalee yelped a little 'mew' and covered her mouth in shock.  
It must be the end of the world to have Miranda throw one of her nakamas like that, let alone Allen. The once guilt-obsessed exorcist must have quite a reaction to the potion she drank to act like this. If she snapped back to her old self, never would she forgive herself from committing such atrocities.

"Ah, that felt so good!" The tall woman stretched as if everything was alright. "So who else wants a piece of that?"

Miranda's hair was now loose from its elastic bind and somehow seemed longer than before. Dark, malicious eyes were half-lidded as a smirk graced the lips of the exorcist. The new, long locks of black hair complimented her face as an atmosphere of pure badassity surrounded her.

"Well? Are you all gonna stare at me like dumbasses or you all gonna entertain me?"


End file.
